With the improvements of living standards, people paid more attentions to home environments, as an important component of interior decoration, floor tile, of course, obtains more attentions. Presently, the widely used floor tiles comprise woodiness floor tile, natural stone floor tile, and composite floor tile, or etc. All of the currently installation manners used for various floor tiles have obvious shortcomings, which are described in detail as follows.
The woodiness floor tiles are interlocked with each other into one piece, if some of the floor tiles are damaged and need to be replaced, the whole floor needs to be replaced, which causes high replacement cost. The natural stone floor tiles are adhered to the ground by cement, once the floor tiles are installed, they cannot be replaced except for destroying them. The composite floor tiles are adhered to the ground by white glue, Acryl glue or other chemical glues. They are permanently adhered to the ground and cannot be partly replaced except for destroying them. Furthermore, such present floor tiles have a common shortcoming of need to be installed by special technical workers, which increases the installation cost of the present floor tiles.
For decreasing the installation and replacement cost, technician of the industry had conducted many attempts. One kind of the products having low installation and replacement cost includes an upper portion and a lower portion, both of the portions have similar configurations and similar sizes. During manufacturing, opposite sides of the floor tiles are manufactured to structures capable of being overlapped. During installation, the products are staggered according to a predetermined special position relationship and the overlapped portions are coated with hot-melt pressure sensitive adhesive, then corresponding sides of adjacent floor tiles are adhered together under pressure, and all the floor tiles are joined together into a single piece. However, such floor tiles still have obvious shortcomings. Because the opposite sides of the floor tiles are coated with adhesive, and the floor tiles are generally long, it is uneasy to place the floor tiles at the right position during adhering; furthermore, once two floor tiles are joined together, it is hard to reregulate their positions. Thus, the worker could not make sure of an accurate and perfect installation, thereby influencing the usage of the floor. Moreover, because the working surfaces of the floor tiles are joined together as a single piece, the problem of localised replacement still cannot be well resolved.
Another kind of floor tiles has greater weight and thickness than conventional floor tile, and includes a plastic layer of low hardness at its bottom. During installation, due to the adaptability (which means the bottom of the floor tiles can be reshaped according to the ground condition) generated by the their own weight and their soft bottom layers of the floor tiles, the floor tiles can be directly installed to the ground without any glue. The floor tiles can be installed and replaced easily, but because there is no adhesion between the floor tiles and the ground, the floor tiles can easily be moved by external force during usage, which influences the usage of the floor tiles.
Therefore, it is need to provide an improved product for substituting the present conventional floor tile, which can not satisfy the usage function only, but also can be easily installed, partly or wholly replaced with low cost. Furthermore, the product of the present invention can also be used for decorating ceiling, wall and wardrobe besides decorating the ground.